


水中花

by Tokikiyo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikiyo/pseuds/Tokikiyo
Summary: 湿哒哒的光夕雾。约稿，私设人男武士光。第一次正儿八经写BG车，结果真的有爽到。因为爽到了所以放AO3！
Relationships: Yugiri Mistwalker/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	水中花

绵绵夜雨落在屋瓦上，盖不住彼此近在咫尺的呼吸声。潮气从砖墙的每一道裂缝里渗进来，房子荒废已久，没有人为它修葺。桌上的灯倒着，灯油早就流干了，他们只能摸黑摸到床边坐下，湿透的衣料贴附在一起。尘土味从潮湿空气中浮上来，光之战士将羽织解下，铺开在床面上。今晚总是要睡的，明早他们就要向太阳神草原进发，去迎回多玛人的主君，他们的主君。  
光之战士常在夜里离开烈士庵，但这是第一次有人来找他。来的人是夕雾，因此他也不必问对方怎么在黑暗里辨认出自己。  
“雨会下一整夜。”夕雾几乎以气声说道。光之战士看不清她，只看见黑暗里影影绰绰一个轮廓，和几日前他们潜伏刺杀时一样。于是他伸手去触碰那团暧昧不清的雾气，指尖碰上忍者冰凉地淌着雨水的锁帷子。其实现在他们离帝国军的监视网、或是仍旧有多玛民生活的村落都还很远，夕雾不必这样低声讲话，这片村庄早就空了，能惊动的只有田鼠与草鸮。  
“我知道。”光之战士没有收回手，“这里的雨季一直这样。我没忘。”  
他其实可以把话说得更轻松温和一些，但和往常一样，任何词句经过他的口中就变得生硬刻薄，即使他本意并非如此。“我经常梦见这里。”他觉得自己失言，于是补充了半句话；后面还有半句，他在心里翻来覆去地想，但说不出来了。  
他欲言又止的叹息令夕雾会错了意。“就要迎来日出了。”她将手搭在英雄的手上，掌心温热，“同胞们愿意再度起义反抗，想必飞燕大人也会同意重返故土……这都是因为英雄的到来啊。”  
“我哪里是什么英雄。”光之战士自嘲地笑了一声，感觉到夕雾握住了他的手。  
他还经常梦见她，从黄昏湾第一眼见到那戴着面巾的女性开始。他一眼便看出敖龙的双角，认出那是一封远渡重洋寄到他身边的家书。最初他以为自己心底的悸动是乡愁，后来他认清这份感情的时候，却不敢再诉说了。他连回到多玛都磕磕绊绊走了这么久，穿过了库尔札斯的风雪，翻越过巴萨埃长城，对于人们眼中的英雄来说，要走到所爱之人的身边又要绕多远的路程呢？  
“我不是英雄。”他又一次说道，任性地将自己多年的悔恨、懊恼和困苦都在一句话里倾倒出来。  
他在这时没有意识到自己正向着夕雾抛出一道难题，但夕雾轻声地、想必是带着温柔微笑地呼唤他，以一个他听到后便知道正确的解答。  
“荆棘。”她改口，念了那个东方文字的造词，没有敬称，没有头衔。艾欧泽亚的人们常这样叫他，但英雄自己心知在东方人口中这样的称呼有多么亲昵。  
他心知那正是他想要的。  
他们的根源因此系在一起。夕雾是明白他的困境的，明白他亡国的仇恨，明白他身不由己的苦衷，明白他在所有的身份之外只是一介流浪武士，有一个寓意苦难又尖锐如刀锋的名字。  
你已经触碰到她了，光之战士想道。你现在就可以去往她的身边。

于她而言，这不是领袖的命令。于他而言，这不是落难者的请求。  
他们好像都默契地深知这一点，因此谁也没有开口问为什么。羽织里的水分因为压上去的重量而溢出来，渗进棉絮破败的床褥里。黑暗中夕雾解下了衣甲，小心翼翼地不让它们磕碰出一点声音。明知不会有人来，他们却都做贼心虚似的不说话了，等着雨声把他们淹没在这处荒村里。她的英雄用嘴唇去摸索她身体的轮廓，带着刀茧的手指小心翼翼地穿过她潮湿的长发，手掌抚过脸颊，半合起来在覆着软鳞的龙角上来回摩挲。他第一次被允许触及敖龙族的角。那是一种许可权的象征，这具身体对他开放，容忍他的亲近与触碰。夕雾的呼吸重了一些，到这时荆棘才终于听见。  
“奇怪吗？”她轻声问道，“在下……并非那么柔软。”  
“不。”光之战士想更多地解释，但觉得说不出口，于是只试探地亲吻她，来代替他胸腔中汹涌的爱语。敖龙的尖角被他含在唇间，粗糙的纹路在他的舌面磨蹭。夕雾情不自禁地缩起身子，呼吸断了一瞬，而后恳求似的伸手去触碰英雄宽阔的臂膀，像在第一个河水解冻的春夜里醒来，惝恍听见百川归海的絮语。她的手臂环过英雄的颈后，拉扯着将束发的缎带抽开。英雄的长发散落下来，缠在她僵硬绷紧的指间，覆在她大半光裸着的身体上为她遮掩。  
他以拨开那些冰凉的发丝为借口，手心贴合她的肌肤，顺着肩膀小心翼翼滑下去，爱怜地想将她拢进怀里。夕雾的手指摩挲着他肩背上深深浅浅的伤痕，像在暗夜里摸索着读一块碑石，读她所未见的旧事。她作为受训多年的忍者，本应该对战斗者所受的苦最无怜悯之心，但她天生温柔，对英雄还有一份额外的关怀。  
然后那双手臂收紧了。光之战士胆怯而又热切，垂首俯身在她胸前落吻，又将手也移上去抚摸。夕雾因此紧紧地攀附住他，忍耐的喘息溶解在雨声里。屋子里没有灯也没有火种，荆棘想看她此时的神色，看不见，更不敢想还有下次，只好肖想那双平静如水的眼睛里是否也会流露情动的波澜。  
“……可以吗？”他低声征询对方的想法，手掌从敖龙族女性那纤细的腰侧往下试探。夕雾用更轻的声音给予他肯定的答复，主动地连最后一层衣料也褪下，双腿不自在地并拢又配合地分开。那些光芒微弱的鳞片彻底地袒露在黑暗之中，淡如清夜星辉，引得光之战士流连抚摸。  
她也是愿意成为英雄的星光的，愿意在遥远的地方暗自燃烧又陨落。她想起那茨菰村的男孩对自己说，可是你是忍者啊，你就是这样被训练出来的。  
那正是她熟知的、甘愿永远埋没其中的生活。而此时触手可及的男人，更像是无光的雨夜里一个悲凉的幻影，自己长久憧憬的回声。她竟然敢逾矩至此。  
她从床板上起身，跨坐到英雄的身上，来不及去想下一次，来不及想天亮之后的事情。荆棘被夜色蒙住眼睛，在这时回想起过去那些个春光旖旎的梦，分不清哪一边才是现实。他的欲望得到招待，不同于雨水的湿润感在二人紧贴的部分粘腻地抹开，温热而又情色，嗫嚅着渴望更深的纠缠。  
夕雾……他嘴唇无声地开合，想说点什么来缓解自己的紧张，掩饰二人的渴求赤诚相对时的窘迫，但干哑的嗓子只发出短促的气音。夕雾的角蹭过他的脸颊，无意识地来回厮磨着，柔软的身段逐渐倒下来，每一寸肌肤都像要贴附上他，才能缓解无名的焦渴。  
她依旧安静沉默，行动上却急切地意图证明自己的决心。忍耐痛苦是她引以为傲的本事之一，没有放松的身体被侵入撑开，她咬着牙一声不吭。而英雄克制着自己冲动的欲望，用双手扶住她颤抖着反弓的脊背，不允许她急切而近乎自虐地沉下身体。他恨自己说不出好听的安慰，嘴唇只能用来沉默而无章法地亲吻对方的额头、眼睛与散乱的长发。那一片湿漉漉的雾气为他而分开，又被他完整地笼在怀中。他将脑袋埋进对方的肩窝，像一只贪婪地嗅闻猎物的凶兽，更像一个寻求安慰的孩子，即使正发出近乎泣音的破碎气声的并不是他。夕雾艰难地呼吸着，颈侧的肌肉正因高仰起头颅而绷紧；但那双手臂依旧温柔地环住他，拥抱他的暴虐，也拥抱他的软弱。  
雨声渐渐恍惚地远去了，血液在耳中澎湃喧嚣着，杂音中偶尔漏进一两声短促颤抖的呻吟。欢爱竟然比疼痛更容易让她开口。荆棘如获至宝地听在耳里，一心想得到更多。他捞住她已经软下去的腰肢，令她重新躺回自己的羽织上。夕雾的手指绞住散落在床榻上的长发，又被他展开扣进自己的指间。她正从里到外地紧紧缠着她的心上人，彻底敞开地接受着他，身体的求欢如同求生一样本能。  
他们不再需要雨夜的庇护，不再畏惧田间的蛇鼠与虬曲的松树会走漏风声。他依旧眷恋他无法亲吻的嘴唇，因此用手指去反复地摩挲，而将湿热的吻留在她的角上。夕雾哭泣似的发出一声闷哼，咬住了他的手指。她感到自己的确正燃烧着，正飘荡向高天，正承受着令人恐惧的快乐，它们正在把她每一根纤细的骨骼撑开，正在毁灭她。  
她被接住了。很长一段时间里荆棘只是抱着她，直到她不再颤抖。然后他们分开，没有多余的话语。夕雾有些踉跄地起身，重新穿戴好忍者的软甲，将双剑摸到自己的手边。光之战士翻过身去面向墙壁躺下，侧耳听着金属相击的响动，像听见几日前她孤注一掷刺向芝诺斯时刀剑的铮鸣。他已经许久没有与另一个武士交手，而每一次交手都落下悲哀的回忆。在那些梦魇里，他以为这一次他会失去的是夕雾，他梦见伤重的女性再也没有醒来。  
那片雾气并未被刀风吹散。“由在下来值夜，英雄请放心睡吧。”夕雾对他说道。  
雨声又一次淅淅沥沥渗进这间废弃的小屋里，他却不再觉得难以入眠了。


End file.
